For power supplies that include one or more toroidal magnetic assemblies, the toroidal magnetic assemblies have traditionally been mounted either horizontally or vertically on either side of a printed circuit board. For applications requiring a relatively low profile, a toroidal magnetic assembly has traditionally been mounted in a horizontal orientation to limit the overall height of the printed circuit board assembly. However, mounting the toroidal magnetic assembly in a horizontal orientation consumes more surface area of the printed circuit board. The need for more surface area normally translates to a need for a larger printed circuit board that is more expensive to fabricate. For applications requiring a relatively small footprint, a toroidal magnetic assembly has traditionally been mounted in a vertical orientation to limit the impact the toroidal magnetic assembly has on the footprint of the printed circuit board assembly. However, mounting the toroidal magnetic assembly in a vertical orientation results in the printed circuit board assembly having a relatively tall profile, often rendering the printed circuit board assembly undesirable for applications requiring a relatively low profile. More efficient use of the surface areas of the printed circuit boards may contribute to decreased size requirements or higher device densities and improved performance of the power supplies.